


Goldie O'Gilt was terrible at love

by JanetBrown711



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Goldie needs to admit her feelings, everyone needs more scroldie in their life, louie and goldie are my new brOTP, love them XD, no i do not make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: Goldie O'Gilt was terrible with love.Its true. A fact, even.And everyone knew it was true.She never cared or loved for anyone.(Spoilers for Happy Birthday Doofus Drake)





	Goldie O'Gilt was terrible at love

Goldie O'Gilt was terrible with love.

Its true. A fact, even.

She had failed at it so consistently at a young age, with so many men leaving and hurting her she had opted out of it entirely. Her heart was covered in protective layers of ice and locked with a chain of gold. 

She loved money. She loved taking it from those who show the slightest bit of affection even more. Especially if they thought that maybe this one time she'd share with them.

What a bozo.

Goldie O'Gilt had no troubles with feelings if guilt.

She never felt bad about anything. Ever. Those she wronged stepped on her grounds and she simply defended herself.

Okay, maybe they were their grounds first but she laid her eyes on them and then felt the need to fight them off.

But still. 

She never struggled with guilt. Even when she was a kid.

_God_, when she was a kid.

Seemed like a millennia ago.

That's what happens when your practically immortal along with Mr. Moneybags.

She barely remembered it. What she did wasn't what one would consider enjoyable. Lots of coning and learning things the hard way.

She never did have someone to consider a mentor when she thought about it. Unless you could consider the idol of Scrooge McDuck but she didn't meet him til the Klondike. He was much younger and more fun back then. Now he was stiff, but of course she still knew his weaknesses. Those never changed.

Even after all these years...

Goldie O'Gilt was good at keeping her heart frozen and sealed in stone.

She kept her mind on herself and what she wanted. Looking out for number one, as they say. She was good at that.

She made sure she only cared about herself. She never did an action if it didn't benefit her.

She wouldn't stop her enemy from falling into molten gold if she couldn't get something out of it.

She wouldn't stop a young boy from being beaten to death with a baseball bat from a crazy child robot if she couldn't get something out of it.

Nope. 

Number one.

That's all she cared about. 

She only cared about the riches she got from those events.

A whole boat full of molten gold stolen right under Flinty's nose.

A whole bag with $457,000,000.17 in it that she took right under Sharpy's nose.

Sure, she risked a whole heck of a lot to get that money, but who wouldn't. It's _money_. Gold. Power.

That's why she did those things. 

Not because those two were growing on her. Not because she cared. Not because she was fond of them or gave a damn about their lives. 

But because they were her road to money.

That's why she sacrificed herself. 

No other reasons. 

Goldie O'Gilt was good at maintaining the thick layer of ice on her heart. That it never melted.

Goldie O'Gilt was good at convincing herself. Asserting her own priorities over and over again. What she wanted, and how she would do it.

But Goldie O'Gilt was starting to get worse.

Her heart would melt a little when Sharpy caught something she didn't or when he smiles at her. Her heart would melt when Moneybags would smile too. The look of trust, even though he knew he shouldn't have.

They were starting to wedge themselves between the gold in her heart. Were they successful? No. Not yet anyhow.

Goldie O'Gilt was starting to hear the doubtful voices in her mind. Her old assertiveness wavered as she left with the bag of money. She had looked back to the mansion. She even put Sharpy's photo next to Moneybag's. She knew it was foolish but a part of her wanted to.

The ice melted more, but she took that bag and attempted to freeze it right back up.

But she was getting worse at it. 

It seemed she was getting worse at all her old tricks, but she tried hard to fight against it.

Goldie O'Gilt was starting to be not so terrible at becoming fond, at caring, at being... affectionate even. She found herself eenamored by the boy who looked up to her so much and the man who despite so many betrayals, still held a shred of hope for her.

Her ability to be fond was getting stronger. She could _feel_ it.

Her fondness made her not want to see them get hurt. Even though at times she felt she barely knew them, she still... cared about their wellbeing. Physical anyway.

She would never admit it, but the last thing she wanted was to see them dead.

She... well...

There was one thing Goldie wasn't getting worse at, though she'd never admit it to anyone, even herself.

Goldie O'Gilt was becoming not so terrible at both feeling and experiencing,

_Love._


End file.
